The present invention relates to a device for leveling an article of furniture. More particularly the invention relates to a telescoping leveler for an article of furniture such as, for example, a desk or table.
Traditionally, most desk tops have been supported by four conventional legs or alternatively by an opposed pair of vertical support panels. But, on more recent modular desks, the tops are supported on C-shaped, or inverted T-shaped, support columns, so that the vertical leg of the support columns can be offset rearwards, away from the swing of the user's feet.
In order to level these desks or other articles of furniture on uneven floors, screw in retractable levelers, i.e. "glides," can be provided at the base of each support column. Glide assemblies commonly utilize an internally threaded housing through which a threaded shaft is engaged. The threaded housing can either be attached to or be an integral part of the support column. The support column can be adjusted vertically by screwing the threaded shaft into or out from the housing. Examples of such leveling glides are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,049 to Rowland and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,528 to Oke.
It is often desirable to minimize the height of the front of the base portion of the support columns to maximize clearance for the user's feet to swing over them. However, reducing this height also restricts the adjustment range of the threaded shaft by reducing the space into which it can retract. Whenever there has been a need for a large leveling extension range of adjustment, the threaded shaft of the leveler necessarily had to be made long enough to provide for greater extension. This can result in the front of the base being objectionably tall to conceal the lengthened threaded shaft. Alternatively, an aperture can be provided in the front of the base and the threaded shaft can be permitted to extend through the aperture. However, this does not alleviate the problem of minimizing the height of the front of the base to maximize clearance. The threaded shaft extending upwardly can be just as much of an obstruction as if the front of the base were made tall enough to conceal the threaded shaft, and might even be more hazardous.
However, some C/T-shaped leg bases have been provided with a leveling mechanism in which the entire base of each support column can be pivoted relative to the support column. Although the height of the front of the base can be minimized, it can also be more costly to design and manufacture this type of an adjustment mechanism. Additionally, this type of leveling mechanism can be more difficult and time consuming to adjust.
Therefore, there is a need for a leveling glide which, for a given base height, can provide a greater extendible range so that the front of the base can be of minimal height to maximize clearance for a user's feet to swing over top of them. Furthermore, such a leveler can be as simple and easy to adjust as a common glide assembly using a threaded housing and threaded shaft.